danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Reed
Christian Reed is the kind of boy most teenage girl's dream of —gorgeous, mysterious and angry with the world. Rebellious and quiet, Christian keeps to himself. He'd rather be surfing or skateboarding than studying ballet, so what exactly is he doing at the National Academy of Dance? Don't ask. He doesn't want to talk about it. Christian's childhood was poor and tough and he was often called upon to be the adult -- especially when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Before his mother died she made him promise that he'd audition for the National Academy of Dance. Christian kept his promise but never said he'd go if he got in. Despite Christian's best efforts to stay out of the spotlight, and his unwillingness to take dancing seriously, one thing is clear -- he has the raw potential to be a truly great dancer. Relationships Tara Webster Tara and Christian's first met in the boy's changing rooms, where he was amused to see Tara getting undressed in the wrong changing area. When they meet at a party, Christian nicknames her "Training Bra", referring to their first encounter. A few weeks later in class, Christian and Tara are paired together in Pas de Deux, and forced to take part in a trust excerise: a game of 20 questions. Tara reluctantly attempts to ask Christian questions but gives up when he teases her about having never being kissed, mockingly offering to kiss her. When Tara was nearly assaulted by two boys, Christian comes to Tara's rescue. They slowly become friends, with Christian even offering her advice on her relationship trobles. During holiday break when Ethan isn't back yet, Christian finds her abandoned at a party Kat took her to. His escalating feelings overcome him and he tries to kiss her. Tara stops him, yet they later share a kiss, which the German exhange student, Petra, catches on camera. This prompts Christian to admit his feelings for her, but Tara says she sees him as a friend. When Tara begins to exhibit jealousy over the girls fawning over Christian, he kisses her, and they become romantically involved. They later break up, due to jealousy over Ethan and Tara's bitterness over her injury. While things are complicated between the two, Tara still stands by him, especially during his trial and even invites him to stay with her at the farm during the holiday break. They rekindle their romance in the beginning of season 2 while Christian stayed at Tara's farm for the Christmas holiday. Tara realizes that she is in love with Christian and is ecstatic that he feels the same way. They are so happy as a couple that Miss Raine feels they need to focus on their ballet more, and Tara agreed and put their relationship on a 'pause'. Thinking that means she wants to break up with him, he turns a cold shoulder towards her. Tara later explains that she doesn't want to break up with him. Tara and Christian make up, but Tara continues to meddle in Christian's broken family matters and finds Christian's dad. Christian gets upset at Tara and they don't speak to each other. Christian trys to get back with Tara but she denies him and than he kisses Kat in a moment of weakness. Tara discovers about Kat and Christian over a walkie talkie and Grace prods Tara to resent Kat and Christian, so it is a bit awkward for a bit between them. Tara eventually gives Kat her blessing to go out with Christian. Kat and Tara make up, but Kat breaks up with Christian when she realizes that he is still in love with Tara. With the thought that Tara may leave the Academy, Christian decides to tell Tara how he feels, but tragic events complicates things. By the Season 2 finale, Christian and Tara finally talk and they both admit to each other that their feeling for each other never went away Christian than asks about Ben and Tara admits when it comes to Christian and her she will never feel the same way for Ben, but instead of spending the summer with her Christian goes on the road with his father but promises Tara she'll see him again for third year. Kat Karamakov Christian and Kat were friends in first year, not really close but close enough. Kat has a crush on Christian, though, but she didn't show it much. In second year, Christian told Kat that he liked her, and they kissed. Kat knew it was wrong, and said that it wouldn't work (Tara and Christian had broken up). That didn't stop Christian from flirting with her. Tara heard over a walkie talkie that Christian and Kat kissed, and she was angry. Christian and Kat eventually became a couple, and Tara gave her blessing to their relationship. Later on, everyone goes to the ice rink (organised by Ben for Tara) and Kat watches Christian look at Tara. She realizes he is still in love with her and ends the relationship. He was shocked because he hadn't realized that he still loved Tara. Zach noticed in class that they weren't working well together, and told them to sort it out. Christian says that he doesn't care that Tara is with Ben, and Kat said, "Just admit you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." Christian finally realized that she was right, and went to tell Tara that he still loved her. But Sammy's death complicated matters. Kat said she will be a better friend. Sammy Lieberman Christian and Sammy were never really close, until later on after Tara broke up with him. Sammy and Christian then became good friends, even best friends, and hand out a lot. Later on, Christian stops spending time with Sammy to be with Tara (they had broken up) and Sammy found himself jealous. Sammy had offered to have Christian for the holidays- his father had to sign a form. But when Sammy finds out he likes Christian more than 'mates', he avoids him and hides his father's signature. Christian finds it, and enraged, forces Sammy to tell him the truth. From them the two are more distant, but are still friends. When Sammy dies, Christian is distraught and disappointed about the relationship that the two had. Ethan Karamakov Ethan and Christian have been in the middle of 'friends' and 'enemies'. Christian once stole Ethan's wallet- unsuccessfully. However, when Ethan starts dating Tara the two become more of rivals, until Tara and Christian kiss 'by accident' while Tara's dating Ethan. Abigail sends a photo of them kissing to Kat, who shows Ethan. Ethan and Christian then become bitter enemies- but their friendship is restored slowly. Quotes *"I think I need a break from us. A break up." *" When you're kissing the right person, it's always simple." *"I'm calling it compromise and happy girlfriend." *"I'm sick of leaving you alone, Tara. Yeah, you're the most annoying person I have ever met. Most of the time, I don't even want to be around you. And there are other times where you're the only person...and I like you." *"Oh, You're the little girl in the training bra. High-pitched voice, happens to spy on guys in the bathroom. That's you, right?" *"Well I know everything about you. It's kind of being broadcast around the whole school." *“When you don’t know where you come from, you have all these questions. About your mannerisms, your failures, even stuff you’re okay at. You don’t know if they’re inherited from someone you never knew, or whether they belong to you.” *"He wants a dolphin jumping through a rainbow." *"It's like a web, of lies." *"Something's different. You... Got a new training bra." *That we're a power couple? *Yes training bra, because the whole world revolves around you *"Okay go right now... i wanna see you do fun" *"I'm pretty sure those are urnals in there, unless you can go standing up." *"So is it an attention thing?" *"You know stripping in front of starangers... 'cause thats cool I mean, I'm sure they have support groups" *“You know I liked to do my own thing when I was your age.” *“I’ve been the project before okay, I know what it’s like for people to come in and help. What happens to that kid when you get bored?” *“Dude, get out.” *You don't really make it sound like fun, which is kind of a priority right now... *"According to Ethan, your life is in danger." Trivia *Zodiac Sign: Sagitarius *Favorite Food: Pizza *He knows how to skate, surf, and ride a motorcycle, *He dated Kat in the same way he dated Tara. (He kissed both of them in a random time, and then he fights with both of them, and then they both get broken up with.) *He's known to throw good stuff away. He said that to tara Gallery Christian's Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Student Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters Category:Students